


Silence is a lie

by Anonymous



Category: The Green Mile (1999)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, But will it change anything?, Implied possible character death, NOT NECESSARILY BETTER, POV Second Person, Possible Character Death, Possible child murder, Unkown fate, What could have happened, a butterfly flaps its wings, possible murder
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-11
Updated: 2019-11-11
Packaged: 2021-01-27 12:55:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 91
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21392512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: "Why didn't they scream, John? He hurt them enough to make them bleed, their parents were right upstairs, so why didn't they scream?"A what if scenario, where one of them screamed.
Kudos: 3
Collections: Anonymous Fics





	Silence is a lie

"If you scream, I will kill your sister."

But you can't stay silent about what is happening to her. 

A scream rips through your throat, and it is raw, and brittle like glass, but you can not stop it. 

You want to tell your sister that you are sorry for killing her, for killing the both of you, but no sound is coming out of your mouth anymore, only blood. Just like hers. 

You can hear him running away, and you reach out, trying to find her hand in this dark.

**Author's Note:**

> Ultimately, I don't know if it would change much. They could be just as dead as cannon, or Warton making a hasty retreat could have resulted in a possibly recovery by wounds that are not as through as he would have done otherwise. 
> 
> Complying and disobeying both carry possible risks and benifits. You don't often have a lot of time to think it through either, so it is a quick judgement of character and risk assessment.


End file.
